Four Swords High School AU
by dreamsinashes
Summary: Hylian High puts on a production of Honk! The Musical, a musical adaption of "The Ugly Duckling." All of the Links have parts that they did not expect. Four Swords High School AU. Red x Blue, Shadow x Vio, and hints of Green x Vaati. (Weak summary is weak)
1. Chapter 1

_Come join Hylian High's Production of "Honk! The Musical," an adaption of the Hans Christian Anderson classic "The Ugly Duckling." Auditions are Tuesday night from 4-6._

Red couldn't help the big grin that came across his face. The Ugly Ducking? How cute! He had heard many students say that it was lame, but he was excited about it. He had always loved the story even though everyone else thought it was babyish. He had already researched this musical and fell in love with it. What if he was Ugly? The more he thought about it, the more excited he got. What if Blue were Penny? He giggled to himself over the thought of Blue being the delicate, graceful swan. He couldn't help thinking about it as he walked out the doors of Hylian High and walked home.

**~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~**

Blue pulled out his phone as it vibrated in his pocket. He quickly made sure that the teacher wasn't looking before reading it.

_You coming to auditions tonight? :)_

Blue sighed. He hadn't planned on going, but he knew that if Red wanted him to, he would end up going. He glanced over at Red who was grinning at him. Blue sighed again and texted him back.

_I wasn't really planning on it..._

Red frowned at him and texted back.

_Please? :(_

Blue sighed.

_Fine ._

_Thanks, Blue :)_

_It's fine._

Blue quickly texted his mom and told her that he was going to be at auditions and tried to go back to paying attention after getting a reply saying that he could. He couldn't focus on his class. What if he made a fool of himself? He didn't know anything about this musical! And what if he couldn't sing in front of everybody? He never sang in front of anyone before!

**~~~~~Vio's POV~~~~~~**

Vio just happened to glance back and see Red and Blue having their own silent conversation. He sighed and glanced over at Shadow. Shadow never looked up from his paper. He was probably drawing again. Vio sighed again. This was why he always had to help teach Shadow his math. Shadow never paid attention in class; he was always drawing, at least when Vio could see. He didn't know how Shadow got through the classes that he wasn't in. Vio did love when Shadow was drawing though, the look of pure concentration on his face. And his drawings were always absolutely beautiful. Shadow glanced up at him and smiled before going back to drawing.

"Vio, do you know the answer?"

Vio was startled by the question. He quickly scanned the board and answered. His teacher uttered a response of approval before turning back to the board. Vio released the breath that he was holding in and went back to paying attention.

**~~~~~Shadow's POV~~~~~~**

Shadow smiled as he inspected his drawing. He looked up at Vio to see him staring at him. He smiled and went back to his drawing. It was almost perfect. He traced over some of the details with a darker lead before signing it with "I love you. Love, Shadow." He smiled looking back over at Vio before putting the drawing away. He pulled out his phone and texted Vio.

_You coming tonight?_

_Of course._

_Me too :)_

_See you tonight._

_See you tonight._

_Love you._

_Love you too._

The bell rang just as Shadow put his phone away. He walked over to his boyfriend and smiled, taking his hand and walking to the auditorium together.

**~~~~~~~Red's POV~~~~~~~~**

Red practically jumped out of his seat when the bell rang. He smiled, walking over to Blue.

"You ready, Blue?"

"Not really... Are you sure I can do this, Red?"

"Of course you can! I promise it'll be fine."

Red smiled, leaning closer to his boyfriend. He knew that Blue didn't show this insecure part of himself unless he was really stressing out about something. As they were walking, he noticed that Blue was staring to slow down.

"Blue... I promise. You'll be fine."

"What if I do badly? What if I play a character completely wrong?"

"You'll be fine."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do."

"Thanks, Red."

"No problem, Blue."

Red smiled as Blue leaned down slightly and pressed a kiss to his lips. Blue started walking and turned around when he noticed that Red wasn't walking with him.

"Are you coming?"

Red smiled, running up to Blue and walking into the auditorium with him.

**~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~**

Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow all sat together in the front row. Ms. Impa wasn't there yet so they had to wait. Green and Vaati came over, hand in hand.

"May we sit with you guys?"

"Go ahead."

Ms. Impa finally walked in about 15 minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late. Let's get started."

**~~~~~~~Blue's POV~~~~~~~~**

"That was really bad, Red."

"You did fine, Blue."

"I embarrassed myself in front of everyone."

"Blue, you did fine."

"Maybe I'll at least be a frog or something."

"Blue... don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because you did really well. Much better than I did."

"Red, don't even try to claim that. You were amazing"

"Thanks, Blue."

"No problem."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**~~~~~~Red's POV~~~~~~~~**

Red smiled, skipping up to the cast list. I hope I get Ugly. Or maybe Ida!

_**Honk! The Musical: Cast List**_

_Ugly – Blue_

_Ida – Green_

_Cat – Red_

_Drake – Vaati_

_Maureen – Fi_

_Turkey – Yuga_

_Billy – Zant_

_Beaky – Ghirahim_

_Fluff – Demise_

_Downy – Dark_

_Grace – Malon_

_Henrietta – Saria_

_Bullfrog – Mido_

_Froglet 1 – Nayru_

_Froglet 2 – Din_

_Froglet 3 – Farore_

_Greylag – Linebeck_

_Dot – Aryll_

_Barnacles – Ganondorf_

_Snowy – Tingle_

_Pinkfoot – Ruto_

_Queenie – Vio_

_Lowbutt – Marin_

_Father Swan – Rauru_

_Mother Swan – Beth_

_Penny – Shadow_

_Boy – Ralis_

_Girl – Zelda_

_Farmer – Dampe_

_Maggie Pie – Anju_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Cat? How could I get the Cat? Why not someone else? Why me? I'm nothing like the Cat! He's conniving and mean and... I'm... not. I'm not like that at all. And Blue is... Ugly? It makes sense; he was really good... Shadow is... Penny?! He's definitely not going to like that! Vio... Vio is... Queenie? Wait... Queenie is the cat that... I have to... With Vio?! But Shadow has to... with Blue... Why?_

Red didn't know what to do. He was happy for Blue, but he didn't want him to have to play a romantic interest to Shadow. He trusted Shadow and Blue, but he... he just didn't want to see that... And he has to be the same way with Vio... How was he going to do that? He knew it was only acting and that he dumps (literally) Queenie for Ugly, but it didn't stop that part of him that did not want it to happen.

**~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~**

"Blue?"

"Yes, Red?"

Red sighed and smiled up at his boyfriend, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing the bed to creak a bit.

"I'm happy that you got Ugly."

"Thanks. I'm happy you got The Cat."

"Thanks..."

Red couldn't even look at him. He buried his face into Blue's chest.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean, Blue?"

"You just seem... off... not happy, like usual."

"I'm just tired. That's all. It was a long night last night."

Red smiled, hoping that Blue wouldn't see through him.

"You know that's not true, Red."

He wasn't supposed to see through him. What was he going to say now? He couldn't just tell him that he didn't want him to be Ugly! Blue would think he didn't trust him!

"Yes it is. I really am tired... Did you get the math homework done? Because if you didn't, I can help you."

"No, Red. Don't change the subject. You aren't telling me something. You can just tell me."

Red propped himself up on his arms.

"I can't, Blue. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Bu-"

"No. You need to tell me. It's okay."

Red sighed and collapsed back onto Blue.

"It's just about the musical."

"What about it?"

"It's about your part... I'm just being clingy. It's okay, I'll get over it."

"Red.. It's okay... Is it about Shadow? Because if it is, it's nothing, I promise. Shadow wouldn't do that to Vio and I wouldn't do that to you."

"But, Blue..."

"Red... I promise."

"I trust you, Blue... But I just... I don't know... It's stupid."

"It's not stupid, Red... I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Red sighed and snuggled into Blue's chest. In a matter of minutes, Blue was asleep, but Red just laid there, not able to sleep. It was hours before Red could finally sleep.

**~~~~~~~Vio's POV~~~~~~~**

"So you basically have to be a slut?"

Shadow giggled as they watched a performance of Honk! on YouTube. Vio sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Vi... It's okay. I'm just kidding."

"No, you're not. She kinda is a slut."

"So... Red?"

Shadow giggled again and Vio pushed him off the bed.

"What was that for?!"

"If you're going to be a dick, you aren't going to be on my bed."

"It's not nice to call names, Vio."

Vio scowled and went back to the video. Shadow climbed back up onto the bed and picked Vio up and put him in his lap.

"Long day?"

"Yeah..."

"That's what you have me for, right?"

"I have you for more reasons than that, Shadow."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Don't be such a perv."

"I wasn't. You're the one that took it that way."

Shadow winked at him and pressed his lips to Vio's forehead.

"You ready to go to bed?"

Vio smiled, closing the computer, putting it on their desk, and climbing under the blankets. Shadow slid under and held him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Vio sighed as he finally bent down with everyone else. He knew this was nothing compared to other things he might have to do. Ms. Impa made them do the weirdest things to warm up. He looked over slightly and noticed that Shadow was staring at his ass. He sighed, shaking his head, and went back to stretching. When Ms. Impa finally let them stop, she scolded them slightly about how they talked. She kept going on about how they had to over-enunciate all of their words. Everyone had gotten fed up with hearing this at every practice. They knew that it was important, but hearing it EVERY SINGLE TIME got annoying. He sat in the back since they were going through Act 1 and he wasn't in Act 1. He smiled when Shadow joined him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What was that? You're not enunciating your words enough."

Vio giggled and pressed his lips to Shadow's cheek. He cuddled into Shadow's arms and they watched as Ms. Impa explained to Green that they were not going to genderbend Ida and that he was going to have to wear a dress. Green sighed and nodded. Shadow and Vio smiled at each other. They knew that he was going to have to accept it eventually; Ms. Impa had a way of getting what she wanted.

~~~~~~~Red's POV~~~~~~~~

Red watched as Blue and Green went through their scene. Blue looked really cute in his Ugly costume. He sighed looking down at his own costume. The best part was the cute cat ears. When Blue and Green were done, he was called to do his own scene with Blue. He felt odd at first, but when he relaxed, it was actually really fun.

~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~

"You were really good, Red."

Red blushed, looking up at Blue.

"Thanks. You were too."

Blue smiled at him and pressed his lips to Red's.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~~~~~~Vio's POV~~~~~~~

"You were really good, Vi."

"Thanks, Shadow. I can't wait to see you be Penny."

Shadow groaned and buried his face in Vio's pillow. Vio giggled. He knew that Shadow hated his part. Not because of Blue, but just the character herself. He felt she was too much of a damsel in distress and a tad annoying if he was honest. Vio smiled, climbing on Shadow's back, and playing with his hair.

"I think you're going to be adorable."

Vio buried his face in Shadow's neck and pressed a kiss to it.

"I love you, Vi."

"Love you too."


End file.
